Te amare x100pre
by Tsuki Kurai
Summary: Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome creen lograr deshacerse de Naraku;Kykio vuelve a flechar a Inu ya que el escoge a Kagome.Inuyasha esta a punto de morir y la unica forma de salvarse es convertirse en humano.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola...Este es mi primer fic...Se llama Te amare x 100pre.Manden RR.Este cap. no es uno de mis favoritos ya k aparece mucho el nombre de Kyki-Bitch.T.T  O.o   . Whatever...mandenme RR! Grax...☼♀

**Como el primer dia en que te conoci**

Para todos era un dia como cualquier otro en la epoca antigua,para todos menos para Kagome,que una cara de tristeza se reflejaba en ella.

-Kagome,que te pasa?...en los ultimos dias has estado muy rara,que tienes?,Dice Sango al ver el estado de animo de su amiga.

-Sango...en realidad no se lo que me pasa...me siento triste.

-Porque?...Acaso no estas feliz de haber derrotado a Naraku?

-Si,Sango...Pero siento que todo va a volver a la normalidad,todo va a volver a ser igual que antes...me refiero a...Inuyasha y....

-Kagome...se que te sientes muy mal por todo lo que ha pasado con Inuyasha...se que durante este tiempo has sufrido mucho,pero ya casi te vas de este lugar donde compartimos risas,llantos,tristeza...No te puedes poner asi,seguro que Inuyasha tarde o temprano se dara cuenta de lo que ha perdido al irse con ella.

-No lo se,talvez fue lo mejor...Ademas yo lo amo y lo unico que quiero para el es su felicidad,apesar de que en lo unico que piense el, es en ella, no sabes todas las noches que me desvelo pensando en cuando esos sentimientos van a ser solo para mi,cuando algun dia sere solo de el y el solo de mi...pero ya...ya no voy a llorar T.T,voy a ser fuerte y tratar de aceptar que Inuyasha se alla ido con KYKIO!!!...esa tonta,porque no se desaparecio de este mundo cuando Naraku la tiro al volcan...tiene mas vidas que un gato...La odio...La odio,con todas mis fuerzas!!!

Del corazon de Kagome,salio toda la rabia y furia que tenia adentro,toda la rabia que le tenia a aquel cadaver con huesos que le quito a Inuyasha...Su inuyasha.

* * *

Mientras tanto... 

-Kykio...puedo sentir su olor...puedo sentir el olor a huesos y barro...esa es...sin duda,pero...

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento para pensar con tranquilidad.

-Kagome...donde estaras?...desde que derrotamos a Naraku no te he vuelto a ver...eso fue ya hace varios dias,siento que cada dia que pasa te extraño mas...extraño tu escencia,tu sonrisa,el oírte decir: Abajo!...Te extraño!...no....no....ya tome una desicion...oh no...que me esta pasando??..otra vez estoy confundido.

Entonces Inuyasha se puso a pensar todo el tiempo que habia estado junto a Kagome...cuando se peliaban,cuando ella le prometio estar a su lado apesar de el haber tomado una desicion,cuando ella fue la primera persona que realmente comprendio sus sentimientos y lo que era ser mitad humano,mitad bestia...

-Que tonto!,deje a Kagome,apesar de haberle prometido que la iba a proteger...la deje solo para buscar a...UN CADAVER DE HUESOS Y BARRO y para aferrarme nuevamente a un sentimiento que murio hace mucho,mucho tiempo...No se porque...pero ahora lo unico que siento hacia Kykio es:LASTIMA.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea... 

-Adios Sango!!...espero volver a verte pronto!,cuida de Shippo

-Claro que si,querida amiga...te voy a extrañar mucho...

-Te quiero agradecer por ser mi mejor amiga y te quiero decir que siempre podras contar conmigo

-Gracias Kagome,te deseo lo mejor...

Desde la aldea,se podia ver a una persona que corria desesperadamente para despedirse de Kagome

El corazon de Kagome,se lleno de esperanza ya que habia pensado que era Inuyasha...pero no...solo era su imaginacion,era solo el monje Miroku que venia tras una multidud de mujeres que le estaban golpeando.

-Señorita Kagome!!!

-Otra vez ese monje tratando de sobrepasarse con las mujeres de la aldea...Dijo una Sango llena de celos y furia a la vez.

-Monje Miroku!!

-Sta.Kagome...no se iba a ir sin despedirse de mi...verdad?

-Claro que no!!

-Donde estara Inuyasha?

Kagome tenia una cara de furia y coraje a la vez...

-No lo se,como quiera,no importa,seguro que esta muy ocupado con su Kykio.

Sango se apresuro a decir

-Bueno...Exelencia,porque no se retira unos momentos y va a buscar a la anciana Kaede para despedirse de Kagome.

Miroku se apresuro a obedecer a Sango ya que veía el rostro lleno de furia de Kagome y no era algo que le agradara mucho.

* * *

En el bosque se podia ver a un Inuyasha corriendo y saltando los arbustos para buscar a su Kagome. 

-Mi Kagome, donde estaras?, te extraño...me di cuenta k no puedo vivir sin ti. Soy un tonto por haberte apartado de mi vida solo por esa tonta de Kykio,...Todo el mundo dice que tu eres su reencarnación, pero en realidad ustedes no se parecen en nada, son tan diferentes...Te amo Kagome y no pienso dejarte escapar.

Inuyasha ve que algo se le acerca...

-Que es eso?

-Inuyasha,...no me acuerdas?....tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

-Pero si es...

-Te estaba esperando pero aparentemente cuando estabas llegando hacia mi, vi, que te devolvías...Por que?...Vas en busca de esa chiquilla?...no?

-Kagome no es ninguna chiquilla y te aseguro que es mas mujer de lo que tu crees que eres.

-Que???Acaso te estas volviendo loco, no te acuerdas de mi?..Soy tu Kykio.

Kykio se le acerco para besarlo...El la evadio y se quedo inmóvil.

-Déjame Kykio, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena seguir con esta falsa

-Que?...Inuyasha...reacciona...esa chiquilla te lavo el cerebro?

-Ya te dije...que....NO ES NINGUNA CHIQUILLA!, déjame en paz, vete de aquí, entiende que solo eres un cadaver hecho de huesos y barros y que hace 50 años moriste junto con todo el amor que un dia te tuve.

Kykio no podia creer lo que habia escuchado...

-Si crees que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi estas muy equivocado...Muere!!!

Kykio le tiro una flecha con la que aseguro que su amado habia muerto.

Luego de esto, la sacerdotisa se marcho dejando a un Inuyasha indefenso, tirado en el piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagome se disponía a regresar a su pueblo para olvidarse por fin de ese dolor que le hacia tanto daño en su corazon y que sentía que cada minuto que estaba ahí, parada sin su Inuyasha, le hacia mas daño. 

Por un momento se detuvo...estaba muy preocupada porque no sabia en realidad que le habia pasado a Inuyasha...

-No seas tonta kagome...Seguro que se fue con Kykio y ahora están muy lejos de aquí.

Luego de esto Kagome no podia creer lo que veían sus ojos...era Inuyasha...estaba tirado en el piso como un niño indefenso,como la primera vez que lo vio cuando llego a la epoca antigua.

Kagome rápidamente se apresuro y corrió hacia el, pero sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Inuyasha...Porque me dejaste sola???...Porque te fuiste???

Kagome no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Que te pasa???.-...Inuyasha!...INUYASHA!!!!

Kagome se dio cuenta la flecha que habia en su pecho pero todavía estaba vivo.

Kagome parecía la mujer mas feliz del mundo al ver que Inuyasha todavía seguía con vida...pero sabia que eso no era por mucho tiempo...tenia que buscar algo para ayudarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola...Estoy tratando de actualizar los fics, lo mas rapido que pueda...ya que tengo 1000 ideas en mi cabeza k tengo k organizar...Anyway...No se olviden de dejar RR...See you!!

**Completamente Humano**

Te necesito, Inuyasha! No me dejes!

Kagome, no sabia que hacer, estaba ahí con el hombre que mas amaba en sus brazos apunto de morirse.

-Inuyasha, Resiste! Se que estarás bien

Kagome esta envuelta en llantos no sabia como podía ayudar a Inuyasha...No quería perderlo!...Si lo perdía ella no sabría que hacer, pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados esperando como su Inuyasha moría.

Como pudo lo subió a su espalda, tratandolo de llevar a la aldea, para que la anciana Kaede lo viera.

Cuando llego a la aldea, no podía más, estaba muy cansada, pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba que su Inuyasha seguía con vida y que pronto estaría mejor.

-Kagome!!Dijo la anciana Kaede preocupada.

-Anciana Kaede...Ayúdeme por favor!, Inuyasha se encuentra muy mal.

-Pero que le ha pasado?

-No se, cuando iba para mi época, lo encontré tirado en el suelo con una flecha clavada en su pecho...esta perdiendo mucha sangre...

La anciana Kaede ayudo a Kagome a acomodar a Inuyasha.

-Kagome...esa flecha no es de...?

Kagome estaba tan preocupada por Inuyasha que no se había dado cuenta de que reconocía esa flecha.. Era de Kykio

-Ella otra vez! !...No lo soporto!!...Cuando será el día que desaparezca de este mundo?!...Me tiene cansada!...Si Inuyasha se muere, nunca , pero nunca en mi vida se lo voy a perdonar...Me las va a pagar!

Kaede esta sorprendida...nunca había visto a una Kagome tan llena de furia y de odio.

- Que tiene Inuyasha?...Preguntó Kagome después de calmarse.

-Esta envenenado, este tipo de flechas tiene un poder tan fuerte contra los mitad bestias que...dudo mucho que Inuyasha sobreviva...Lo siento Kagome...

-Noooooooo!!!!...Debe haber una solución...Inuyasha es mi vida!!...Nunca podré vivir sin el...si el se muere no se que será de mi!...

-Kagome,...cálmate!!Reacciona!

La anciana Kaede le pego una bofetada en su mejilla para que reaccionara...

-Lo siento...estaba fuera de mi...es que...no puedo...Ayúdame!!...Ayúdalo!

-Espera Kagome,creo que hay una solución

-Que??...Pregunto Kagome desesperada.

-Tiene que convertirse completamente humano

-Que??..Kagome no lo pensó ni unos segundos...solo quiso saber: Como?...Cuando?..Nada le importaba mas que tener a su Inuyasha sano y salvo.

-Todavía Inuyasha no ha utilizado la perla de Shikon, en vez de convertirse en bestia...se convertirá en humano...La flecha no funciona con los humanos...esa es la única forma de salvarlo...pero deprisa!..Busca la perla de Shikon, porque. No le queda mucho tiempo.

Kagome salio en busca de la perla...sabia que la perla estaba en un santuario...protegida de los moustrous con intenciones malignas.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo...y ahí estaba: En el Santuario Sagrado

Sabía también que ella podía retirar la perla más fácil que nadie...pero se detuvo y pensó:

-Inuyasha...Estará esto mal?...Desde que vine aquí te ayude a buscar la perla para que te pudieras convertir en bestia por completo y ahora yo...yo voy a acabar con todas tus ilusiones y sueños....pero no...debo hacerlo...tu vida es la que esta en juego.

Tomo la perla sin pensar otra vez...y se fue corriendo hacia donde Inuyasha

-Kagome...de prisa!...

Kagome puso la perla encima de su pecho todo sangrado y ella deseo por Inuyasha que se convirtiera en humano...por completo!

La perla se unifico al cuerpo de Inuyasha..

Este empezó a cambiar...

El pelo se le puso negro..

Las orejas desaparecieron

Los colmillos también

Kagome no lo podía creer..Era su Inuyasha...ya estaba de nuevo sano y salvo, al mirarlo de la emoción se le escaparon unas cuentas lagrimas.

-Vamos a dejarlo descansar...Dijo Kaede, con una cara de alivio en su rostro.

Kagome...no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro...era tan cambiado...a pesar de que ya lo había visto convertido en humano completamente por la Luna Nueva , esta vez iba a estar por siempre así...también se preguntaba si cambiando de apariencia, también iba a cambiar su forma de ser.

-Anciana Kaede, donde están Sango y Miroku y Shippo?

-Sango salio a buscar a kohaku,acuerdate que el pobre debe estar perdido por algún lugar del bosque,despues de la muerte de Naraku...Se perdio.

-Ahh..Si..Tienes razón...y Miroku y Shippo?

-La acompañaron.

La Anciana Kaede estaba muy cansada y le hizo señas a Kagome de que cuidara muy bien de Inuyasha ya que estaba inconciente.

Kagome, le hizo caso...No aparto la vista de su amado...

Luego de un rato, Inuyasha como te sientes?

-Muy bien, gracias a ti...Te tengo tantas cosas que decir...

-Yo también...Primero quiero que entiendas... que lo hicimos por tu bien.

-Que?..Que hicieron por mi bien?

-Inuyasha...Eres Humano


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola...Este es otro capitulo de Inuyasha...Manden RR.

**El primer beso de Kagome**

En el espeso bosque se podía ver a Kirara montada por Sango , Miroku y Shippo, buscando desesperadamente a Kohaku

-Kohaku!!!...Donde estas hermano!???

-Sango, creo que debemos buscarlo mas adentro del bosque, pueda ser que este desmayado o perdió nuevamente el conocimiento

-Tienes razón...Andando Kirara!

Cuando se adentraron mas en el espeso bosque...

-Sango ,Miroku...Miren!! Es Kohaku!!

-Hermano!

Sango corrió a abrazar a su hermano...pero su hermano...

-Que tienes? estas diferente Kohaku...

-No, hermanita...Estoy muy bien...Espero que tu también lo estés.

-Claro!!...Kohaku no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado...

Mientras Sango abrazaba casi sin dejar sin respiración a su hermano... A Miroku le parecía muy raro todo esto...

-Que pasa con Kohaku?...Pensaba

En realidad ni el mismo podía creer que se haya salvado luego de haberle quitado el fragmento que tenia en su espalda....Pero decidió no conversar nada de esto con Sango para no hacerla sentir mal...Además ella estaba tan feliz, que era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

-Como esque soy completamente humano sino es Luna Nueva?

-Inuyasha...Estabas muy mal y para salvarte tuvimos que usar la perla de Shikon para convertirte en humano...Lo siento...Yo no queria acabar con todos tus sueños de ser bestia por completo pero...

Inuyasha se acerco tanto a Kagome evitando que ella pudiera seguir hablando...

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa...que solo se quedo estática, oyendo la respiración de Inuyasha que estaba tan cerca de ella...No pudiendo aguantar las ganas de besarlo...Pero se tenia que acordar que el ya había tomado una decisión

-No importa...Lo único que me importa es estar aquí a tu lado, y te prometo que jamás te voy a dejar por esa tonta de Kykio...Tu eres mas importante para mi que ella....Kagome....Yo Te amo.

-Inuyasha...yo...

-Te amo, y ahora que estamos juntos...nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

-Inuyasha...Yo también Te amo, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento...No quiero que te alejes de mi, nunca mas...Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre.

Inuyasha se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al escuchar esas palabras...ya que creía que Kagome lo iba a rechazar luego de irse con Kykio.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los de ella...La beso...

Fue el primer beso de Kagome...y con la persona que mas ama en el mundo.

Fue un beso lleno de ternura...lleno de amor.

Ninguno de los dos queria que ese momento terminara...pero fue interrumpido.

-Kagome!!...Decía Shippo con mucha felicidad ya que le queria dar la noticia a Kagome de que Kohaku había aparecido.

Inuyasha y kagome se miraron fijamente a los ojos...Sabían que estarían siempre juntos o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban.

-Shippo, dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada

-Kagome...tu no te ibas a tu época?

Kagome solo miraba a Inuyasha...No podía apartar su vista de el...

-Kagome!!!

-Lo siento Shippo...Que decías?

-Que si tu......Inuyasha!!????...Estas convertido en humano!! O.O

-Si...Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verme así.

-Que? O.o..."sea que vas a ser human......pero comoquiera sigues estando igual de feo..Inuyasha...y lo grosero no se te quita.

-Cállate, mocoso!

Kagome estaba muy sonrojada...No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás.

-Kagome??... Que no te ibas a tu época??. Pregunto Sango que había llegado de su búsqueda muy contenta ya que había encontrado a su hermano.

-Si...pero tuve un contratiempo...Kagome le contó todo a Sango y Shippo y al Monje Miroku que también había llegado con Kohaku en sus brazos.

-Como esta Kohaku?...Pregunto Kagome preocupada

-Muy bien...Afirmo Sango con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bueno!...Me alegro.

Inuyasha no quitaba ni un segundo la mirada a Kagome...Le encantaba ver su rostro...sus labios...su pelo...

Kohaku se encontraba muy cansado así que esa noche fue el primero que se fue a la cama.Seguido por su hermana que no queria quitarle la mirada de encima...Estaba tan contenta!

Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban todavía despiertos...Mientras Miroku les contaba la búsqueda de Kohaku...Inuyasha y Kagome no paraban de mirarse...Eran como si los ojos de estos eran dos imanes con gran carga eléctrica que no se podían separar...Estaban felices...

Luego de esto Miroku quiso contarles a sus amigos algo que había notado en Kohaku cuando lo encontraron.

-Es extraño...Pero Kohaku no es igual...

-Por que lo dices?..Pregunto Inuyasha interesado

-No se, su mirada...están distinta

-Creo que si Sango no lo ha notado, es porque todo esta bien, seguro estas alucinando. Kagome afirmo con una cara de entera seguridad

-Si usted lo dice, Sta. Kagome.

-Cambiando de fue que estuvistes a punto de morir?

-No recuerdo mucho...Cuando Kykio me tiro la flecha después todo se me hace borroso, luego cuando pude ver con claridad...ahí estaba Kagome...

-Ohh!...ya veo...Aun no entiendo como Kykio te hizo algo así...

-Porque le di a entender que ya no la queria ...que en mi corazón hay otra persona mucho mas importante que ella.

Miroku sabia de quien se trataba...y estaba muy feliz por eso...Estaba tan cansado que se fue a dormir.

-Inuyasha...Lo que pasó entre nosotros....el beso....

-Kagome...Lo que te dije y todo lo que paso es verdad...Es lo que siento...Te amo, y deseo gritárselo al mundo entero...

Kagome , llena de felicidad se abalanzo sobre el, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios

Los dos estaban pasando el momento más feliz de su vida hasta cuando de pronto...

-Ahh!!...Kohaku...detente!!..No me hagas daño!

Inuyasha y Kagome se apresuraron y fueron hacia la habitación donde dormía Sango y Kohaku.

-Que pasa aquí??...Sango!!

-Auxilio!...

Kohaku se había trasformado en: Naraku!!

-Ja,ja,ja...Son unos tontos!...Creyeron que me vencerían tan fácilmente en el combate anterior?

-Naraku!..Suelta a Sango!..Dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada

-Donde esta Kohaku?...Que le hiciste?..Pregunto Sango impaciente.

-Tu hermano,Querida sango...Murió hace tiempo!...Cuando ustedes creyeron supuestamente que yo había muerto...Yo entre en su cuerpo...y ahora soy dueño de el...y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera...Y les juro que lo primero va a ser vengarme de ustedes!

.-Al principio era débil...Pero con los días que pasaron me fui haciendo más fuerte, no saben todo lo que he esperado para que llegara este dia..Y como puedo ver han cambiado varias cosas...Noto que ya no eres un ser hibrido sino que eres solo un humano!!Pensaba que esta pelea me iba a llevar mas tiempo...Vas a morir junto a esa mujer y tus estupidos amigos!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Este capitulo fue un poquito complicado ya que no soy muy buena en las peleas por eso la hice corta...Aunque hay algunas partes k me gustan mucho...espero que a ustedes tambien...!! No se olviden de dejar RR...

**El poder de Kagome**

-Ni lo pienses desgraciado!...Ya veras!!!

Inuyasha intento atacarlo con su espada pero se acordó de que los poderes de la espada no tenían efecto si el estaba convertido en humano

-Crees que con esa vieja espada me vas a derrotar??!...Muere!!

Naraku lanzo su poder con todas sus energias.

-Inuyasha!!...No!!!...Grito Kagome desesperada...interponiéndose entre Inuyasha y el gran poder de Naraku

-Kagome!!..

Una gran luz rodeo a Kagome..., Haciendo que los ojos de todo ser que estuviera mirando aquel acto se cerraran.

La luz que la rodeaba era una luz de color rosa, muy brillante, esta luz la envolvió en todo su cuerpo protegiéndola del ataque de Naraku convirtiéndola en....Mitad bestia???

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando...Ni el mismo Naraku asimilaba la idea de que una humana común y corriente, pudiera convertirse en una mitad bestia en tan solo unos minutos.

Kagome...Había cambiado...Las uñas se habían convertido en garras filosas, Su pelo creció hasta llegar a la cintura...Su esencia había aumentado, Sus ojos , que dibujaba en su rostro una gran felicidad, ahora tenían una mirada tan profunda, como si sus ojos pudieran decir mas que su boca, Sus labios tenían el doble de rojizo que anteriormente... Ya no era humana...Era una mitad bestia...

Kagome sentía como si un gran poder la estuviera protegiendo y al mismo tiempo una gran fuerza que la estaba cambiando de pies a cabeza.

-Que me...esta pasando?...Se pregunto Kagome por los cambios que había en su cuerpo y en su interior.

No lo podía creer...ahora que Inuyasha era humano...Ella era un mitad bestia??

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de Kagome...

Inuyasha...no sabía ni que pensar... Era como si los papeles de cada uno de ellos se hubieran intercambiado...Todo era diferente...

Kagome, después de recuperarse del shock que le había causado la transformación... no lo pensó dos veces...Y como pudo logro atacar a Naraku con sus garras.

Las garras de esta, eran fuertes, se podria decir que mas que las de Inuyasha, tenian una fuerza inmensa, provocando que una parte del cuerpo de Naraku se desintegrara.

- Desgraciada!!...Crees que porque te hayas convertido en mitad bestia me vas a vencer?

Naraku lanzo sobre ella uno de sus ataques, pero increíblemente ella lo esquivo...Era mas veloz que Inuyasha...

Si Naraku estaba sorprendido por el cambio físico de Kagome mas se sorprendió por su poder...

Kagome rápidamente tomo un arco y una flecha que estaban cerca de ella...Estaba apunto de tirársela a Naraku...

-Muere!!

Antes de que Kagome pudiera matar a Naraku...El cobarde se esfumo en una nube de humo.

* * *

Luego de que la nube de humo se esfumara, todos se quedaron viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Kagome, sobretodo Inuyasha que estaba impresionado por su gran belleza.

Todavía nadie podía creer a la Kagome que estaban viendo...Todos estaban sin decir ni una sola palabra...Hasta que....

-Por que? Inuyasha pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo se...Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo...Y cuando te quise proteger...Me convertí en un mitad bestia...Dijo Kagome todavía muy sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

La anciana Kaede entro a la habitación ya que había visto la gran nube de humo que salía de la habitación y que se desvanecía en el cielo.

-Que esta...??......Kagome???

-Si...

-Que te paso?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber...

-Por que eres una mitad bestia??

-No lo se...

Kagome le explico lo que había pasado todo lo ocurrido, mientras todos opinaban ...Inuyasha solo observaba a Kagome...

-Creo que...El poder de Naraku le hizo esto...Dijo Sango no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

-Kagome?

-Si, anciana Kaede..

-La única explicación que le halló a esto es que tus padres...

-No!!...Mi madre no es mitad bestia....Es una humana como yo, o mejor dicho como yo lo solía ser

-Y tu padre?...Pregunto Miroku interesado.

-Mi padre...no lo se, mi madre casi nunca me había hablado de el, solo se que nos abandono cuando solo tenia 3 años y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada mas.

-Creo que seria mejor averiguar lo que esta pasando...Por que no le preguntas a tu madre? Ella es la única que debe de tener la respuesta a todo esto. Dijo Sango todavía extrañada por lo que había pasado.

-Si, eso haré, mañana mismo me iré a mi época...

Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos Inuyasha...Que estaba inmóvil viendo el gran cambio de su Kagome. Era como si lo ocurrido le hubiera dejado sin habla, Como?...Por que?....Miles de preguntas invadían a Inuyasha y el aun sin poderlas contestar.

* * *

Al anochecer...Cuando todos estaban dormidos...

-Inuyasha...Que te ocurre?...Hoy no dijiste nada después de lo que me paso?

-Kagome...Se que es un momento muy difícil para todos y sobretodo para ti...

-Inuyasha...Yo no quería que pasara esto...Quisiera volver a ser humano y que tu fueras de nuevo un mitad bestia..T.T...

-Kagome, no llores, sabes que no soporto verte llorar, Le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Inuyasha...Gracias...

Los dos se besaron...

Kagome, no lo podía creer, pensaba que Inuyasha se iba a molestar con ella ya que...el que tenia que estar en su estado era el...pero no...todo lo contrario...

-Inuyasha..Te amo

-Yo también y quiero que sepas que estés en la forma que estés...siendo humana, siendo bestia...Te amo y Te amare por siempre...

-Y porque estabas tan callado esta tarde?

-Estaba sorprendido...No podía o mejor dicho no puedo asimilar que...mi Kagome es una mitad bestia, es como si tu y yo hubiéramos cambiado de lugar...Te ves tan hermosa...Pero como quiera, quiero que aprendas algunos ataques ya que Naraku no ha muerto y no quiero que te haga daño...Pero será mañana ya es muy tarde y acuérdate que mañana tienes que regresar a tuepoca.

-Si...Lo quetú digas Inuyasha.

Y así pasaron la noche...Abrazados....Muy juntos...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos simplemente vio a Inuyasha que no quitaba su mirada de ella.

-Como amaneciste?

-Bien...Cuando estoy a tu lado siento que estoy protegida y que nada malo me puede pasar

-Kagome...Ya te dije que te ves hermosa??

-Si...Varias veces

-Aun así nunca me cansare de repetírtelo.

De los labios de Kagome salio una picara sonrisa.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que ya tenia que irse aunque no quisiera...Ya que la duda se apoderaba de ella.

-Inuyasha...Ya me voy. .Diles a los demás que me fui, es que están dormidos y no los quiero molestar.

-Si, mi amor , procura no tardarte mucho

Los dos se despidieron dándose un tierno beso...

-Adiós!! Dijo una Kagome muy felizya quea pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Inuyasha en los ultimos dias la había hecho sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

Cuando Kagome llego a su pueblo...

-Hola mama!!

-Hija??? Que te paso?

-Quiero que me lo expliques ya que no entiendo nada....

Kagome le contó todo...

-Como pudo ser es posible que??? Como es que?

-Mama...Dime...Que me esta pasando?

-Kagome...Tengo que decirte o contarte algo que paso hace ya varios años...

Yo era joven...Tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que tu...Me enamore del ser mas hermoso y bueno que pueda existir en la tierra, se llamaba Kasami...De ese amor naciste tu...Pero tu padre era mitad bestia...Pertenecia a uno de los clanes de gatos, luego de que te tuvimos, el regreso a una batalla que tenia pendiente, y ahí....pues ahí murio y eso fue lo unico que supe de el.

-Papa...Dijo Kagome, dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Se que lo extrañas mucho Kagome...

-Mama....Osea que Souta es...

-Es tu medio hermano

-Aun no lo puedo creer...Entonces lo que no entiendo es el porque de mi situacion ,que fue lo queme paso esto??

-Kagome, acuérdate que tu aun sigues teniendo la sangre de tu padre...Al principio no te paso nada...Pero parece que al encontrarte envuelta en todo ese poder maligno que era de ese monstruo la sangre de tu padre se revelo en tu interior haciendo que cambiaras físicamente...Si no es eso...No puedo hallar otra explicación...

-Mama...

-Dime...Que tienes? Se que es dificil para ti.

-Me voy a quedar así para siempre??!!!!T.T

-Me temo que si...Hija mía...Lo mejor es que te quedes en la otra época y vengas aquí regularmente...Las personas no te van a....aceptar estando en ese estado...T.T, Lo siento

-Mama...pero...

-Kagome...Ese es el destino de cada uno...Tarde o temprano se iban a revelar estos rasgos físicos en tu cuerpo...Además...Acuérdate que son de tu padre, el te quiso mucho y seguro que donde quiera que este, esta muy orgulloso de ti...

-Por que?..Que he hecho? Arruinarles la vida a todos ya que por mi culpa se rompió la perla de Shikon...

-No...Tú has tenido el valor de enfrentar tu deber, Siempre has ayudado a tus amigos y hasta donde yo se, eso no ha cambiado.

La madre de Kagome sabia que esto era muy doloroso para ella, no paraba de abrazarla y besarla y acordarse de cuando era pequeña, pero esos tiempos habian pasado, ya su hija habia crecido y tenia que ser sincera con ella.

-Si, mama...Tienes razón, no puedo dejar a mis amigos solos, mucho menos ahora que todo depende de mí.

-Kagome... Tú y Souta son las personas que mas quiero en este mundo...Nunca quisiera perderlos, por eso quiero que tengas mucho cuidado no se que seria de mi si algo malo te pasara.

* * *

De regreso al la otra época...

Kagome lo primero que vio al salir del pozo fue a su Inuyasha...Esperándola

-Kagome...Por fin llegaste!!..Estas horas sin ti fueron una eternidad...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha le dio un fuerte abrazo ya que no quería que se volviera a ir

-Dime..Que te dijo?

-Mi padre...era mitad bestia. Tal parece que el poder de Naraku hizo que la sangre de mi padre se manifestara en mí, haciéndome mitad bestia

-Que?? O.o

-Si...Mejor vayamos a la aldea, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotros

En la aldea todos esperaban con impaciencia queriendo saber el porque de la inesperada transformación de Kagome. De esa transformación que sin duda daría un gran giro a sus vidas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Este es el Cáp.5…Primero les quiero agradecer los RR, luego les quiero agradecer a 2 personitas muy especiales para mi y que me ayudaron mucho…Laura y Heydi!! Grax por su apoyo!!

**Muere, Naraku!!**

-Anciana Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku…..Ya llegue!!!

-Kagome…Te estábamos esperando desde hace horas. Dijo Sango

-Si, Es que todos queremos saber lo que te esta pasando.

-Si…No se imaginan lo que me acabo de enterar….

-Que Sta. Kagome? Pregunto el monje Miroku muy ansioso de saber lo que pasaba.

-Para empezar…

Kagome le contó todo. Sus amigos e incluso Inuyasha, no dejaban de escucharla, estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

-Y eso es todo…Termino de relatar Kagome con un gran suspiro.

-Ohh!!...Ya veo!!...Así que su padre era mitad bestia…

-Si, desearía que el estuviera aquí conmigo, durante estos últimos años me ha hecho mucha falta y mucho mas ahora que me convertí en mitad bestia…

-Kagome, no te angusties, todo va a salir bien…Afirmo la anciana Kaede con una sonrisa.

-No lo se…Tengo miedo

-Y por que tienes que tener miedo? Kagome, nosotros somos tus amigos, nunca vamos a dejar que te pase nada malo, te queremos, además sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias, Sango…

-Sango tiene razón, Nada malo te va a pasar mientras yo este aquí para protegerte, además el hecho de que sea humano no quiere decir que no sea fuerte y no pueda defenderte. Dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…

Kagome lo miro muy tiernamente...No podía creer como su inuyasha había cambiado tanto.

Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede decidieron irse y dejar a Kagome e Inuyasha solos.

* * *

-Miroku…

-Si, Sango

-Crees que ellos ya…??

-Al parecer si, la felicidad que hay en sus rostros no la pueden ocultar con nada, se les nota a simple vista.

-Me alegro tanto por ellos…Sobretodo por Kagome, ha sufrido tanto la pobre…

-Si…Sango…Por fin Inuyasha se decidió… Cambiando de tema, Como te has sentido con todo lo que paso con Kohaku o mejor dicho con el que pensamos que era Kohaku

-Como me voy a sentir?? Mal,…Después de creer que mi hermano estaba vivo…pasa esto…Todas mis ilusiones….T.T

-Sango, no llores

Miroku acomodo la cabeza de Sango en su hombro, abrazándola.

-Porque todo me tiene que salir mal?...Dijo Sango envuelta en llanto pero un poco sonrojada a la vez por la posición en que se encontraba

-No llores…Sango, tu eres muy especial para mi, no me gusta que llores y si ese fue el destino de Kohaku lo debes de aceptar.

-No!!...No puedo!!

-Sango, no te preocupes…Tu padre y hasta el mismo Kohaku no te quisieran ver así. En este momento es en el que necesitas ser mas fuerte…No fue tu culpa.

-Si, tienes razón, la culpa la tuvo Naraku…Ese cobarde, me las va a pagar!!

Miroku la veía, parecía un ángel, no aguanto las ganas que tenia de besarla…

-Excelencia…Creo que es mejor…que…

-No…No sabes cuanto he esperado para besar esos hermosos labios…

Sango estaba muy sonrojada…A pesar de la tristeza que sentía…No lo pudo evitar tampoco…

Se besaron como nunca…Fue un beso mágico…Un beso lleno de pasión, donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas.

-Ohh!!...Excelencia

-Sango…

Y cuando todo para Sango era como un sueño…

PUFF!!

Sango le pego una bofetada

-Usted nunca puede dejar de hacer eso!!!???

-Lo siento…XD

Esta vez fue diferente a las otras…Sango tenia una sonrisa muy picara, donde se podía ver una inmensa felicidad al haber besado la boca de su amado.

Que bueno que se sienta mejor. Pensaba Miroku, ya que no le gustaba ver a su hermosa Sango llorar.

* * *

-Kagome, que te parece si vamos afuera a practicar…

-Si…Como digas, cariño.

Una vez estando afuera, en el bosque. Se podía ver un lago muy grande donde alrededor había flores de todos los colores.

-Aquí esta bien, cariño??

-Si, mi amor

-Empecemos…Primero tienes que tener en cuenta cuales son los puntos débiles del oponente…Debes a aprender a observar muy bien, ya que tus sentidos se han desarrollado mucho mas.

-Si…

-Luego debes aprender a atacar…Debes saber cuando es el momento oportuno…

-Inu, no es por nada pero porque mejor en vez de no hablar tanto…Practicamos…con el tiempo estoy segura que aprenderé, además teniéndote a ti como entrenador, no será difícil.

-Si tú quieres.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Empecemos…Dijo Kagome en una forma desafiante

-Cuando quieras!!

Los dos empezaron a esquivar los ataques del otro.

Inuyasha no podía creer el gran poder que tenía su Kagome

Pufff!!

-Eso duele…Dijo Inuyasha un poco adolorido

Kagome se rió picaramente y se acordó que Inuyasha era humano y ella era mitad bestia…Tenia que ser cuidadosa…

Siguieron practicando hasta el anochecer.

Estaban muy cansados.

-Todavía no te cansas Kagome…Cada día no dejas de sorprenderme mas….

-Jaja…XD…Inuyasha….Te amo…

-Yo también Kagome

Buscaron la cima de la montaña mas alta y ahí estaban…Sentados, juntos, abrazados…Los dos estaban muy felices…Parecía como si todos los problemas que tenían se les hubieran olvidado, dando riendas sueltas a su amor...

-Mira…Una estrella fugaz…Pediré un deseo…

-Que deseo pediste Kagome??...

-Umm…No te lo puedo decir porque después no se cumple…XD

-Bueno…si tú lo dices…

-Inuyasha…Sabes?, esto me parece muy gracioso…es decir…ahora yo soy mitad bestia y tu eres humano…XD

-Si..Tienes razón…Es algo extraño…Pero lo importante es que estamos aquí, los dos…Y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar

-Tienes razón ...…Inu ,Ya se esta haciendo tarde…por que no volvemos?

-No…Quisiera estar contigo así para siempre…

Inuyasha la beso… Fue un beso de pasión…

Kagome estaba volviendo loco a Inuyasha, quien no se podía despegar ni un momento de ella.

-Inu…

Inuyasha no hacia caso, solo la seguía besándola, por la boca, por el cuello…

-Inu…

Kagome se encontraba estatica, no se podia mover.

-Kagome….

Cuando estaban en un momento lleno de felicidad…

De la nada apareció Naraku…Mirando aquella escena que tanto asco le provocaba.

Los dos se separaron ya que se dieron cuenta del poder maligno que estaba cerca, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Ja…Pobres tontos!

-Naraku…Dijo Inuyasha con mucho coraje y rabia

-Que bueno que disfruten de su día juntos, porque les aseguro que va a ser el ultimo.!

-Eso lo veremos!!!...Maldito! ...Kagome…Vete!!

-Inuyasha!!...Estas loco??...No te voy a dejar con este monstruo…

-Vete!!!....Te lo digo por tu bien!!...

-Inuyasha…No…No me voy a ir…Y si tengo que morir voy a morir junto a ti!!

-Que hermoso!!..Dijo Naraku con una gran sonrisa sarcástica….Vamos a dejarnos de payasadas!!!

Naraku empezó a atacar…

Inuyasha y Kagome…Solo lo esquivaban

Luego Kagome empezó a tirarles sus flechas…Pero era muy rápido…Esta vez no era como la anterior, ya que la velocidad de Naraku aumento al igual que su poder. Pareciera como si los días lo hicieran más fuerte.

-Que vamos a hacer Inuyasha??

-Solo confía en mi…Yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada…

Kagome siguió lanzando sus flechas e Inuyasha como podía seguía esquivando los ataques de Naraku.

-Debo ….de….acabar con….NARAKU!! Grito kagome. Acordándose de todo el daño que le había hecho a Sango, Miroku, Kouga, a ella y sobre todo a Inuyasha.

-Muere desgraciado!! O

Kagome tiro la ultima flecha que quedaba haciendo que esta diera justo en el blanco…

-Nooo!!...Grito Naraku

De pronto…Todo se ilumino…Naraku se desintegro de una vez y por todas, haciendo que toda la energía maligna, desapareciera….

-Kagome!!...

Kagome había usado mucha de su energía y a causa de esto se desmayo…

-Kagome…Mi querida Kagome, ya todo acabo, todo salio bien…

Inuyasha la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la aldea.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, Kagome se despertó…

-Inu…Yasha

-Si?…Al fin despertaste

-Que paso? Y Naraku?

-No existe, tu acabaste con Naraku…Tu sola, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

-No…Tú me ayudaste a derrotarlo….. Me siento muy cansada

-Me lo debo imaginar pusiste todo de ti en esa pelea.

-Lo importante que todo salio bien, y ahora nos queda toda una vida para disfrutar de nuestro amor.

-Si…Junto contigo….para siempre. Y esta vez nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Continuara…!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Te amaré por siempre**

Todo estaba en la normalidad, a excepcion de que Kagome e Inuyasha habían dado un pequeño cambio de papeles. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno extrañaba su forma anterior mientras estuvieran juntos... Eso para Kagome era como un sueño hecho realidad del cual no quería despertar. Todo estaba bien. Habian derrotado a Naraku y lo más importante, ella estaba junto a el...  
Inuyasha y Kagome, siempre estaban abrazados, besandose o simplemente sonriendo mientras al mismo tiempo se miraban a los ojos... Todo era perfecto.  
Sango y Miroku ya eran pareja y Shippo había encontrado una nueva acompañante de su misma raza, llamada Akane. Era una zorrita igual que Shipo, solo que de un color un poco mas oscuro y ojos verdosos.

Luego de varios meses de entera felicidad, para sorpresa de todos, Kagome descubrió que estaba emabarazada... Esta noticia alegro mucho a la feliz pareja.

Se llamará...Aisha si es hembra y Satoru si es varón-Dijo Inuyasha orgulloso, acarisiando la ya crecida barriga de su mujer.

Aisha?-Preguntó ella insegura-

Si!-Contestó-

Por que mejor no le ponemos...Luna...

Luna? Ese nombre no demuestra fuerza... Estoy seguro que nuestra hija será tan fuerte como su padre y su madre...

Esta bien, cariño. Si sale hembra le llamaremos Aisha y Saturo si es varon.

Kagome... Te habia dicho cuanto te quiero? -Preguntó este, dandole a Kagome un suave beso en la oreja-

Si, mi amor. Y te había dicho cuanto yo te quiero a ti?

Mmmm...No estoy seguro. Creo que no...

Y como quieres que te lo demuestre?

Mmm... Dejame pensar... No lo se... Hay muchas formas... -Inuyasha procedió a abrazarla muy cariñosamente por la cintura-

Como está mi sobrinito? -Dijo Sango mientras entraba a la cabañana donde ellos se encontraban.-

Muy bien mi querida Sango... Solo que Kagome y yo estamos esperando nuestro tercer sobrinito tambien.

Ja! para que lo sepan. En los meses que habian pasado, Miroku y Sango no habían desperdiciado para nada el tiempo. Y ya Sango iba por su tercer hijo. El primero se llamaba Kohaku y la segunda Sakura.

Como les decia... Todo iba muy bien. La vida de estos jovenes estaba llena de felicidad y sobretodo amor. Hasta el día en que la querida hija de Inuyasha y Kagome llegó al mundo.

Anciana Kaede! Que le pasa? Por que esta así?

Inuaysha, tranquilizate... Me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que estoy... Esto es natural, si no lo sabes tu mujer está a punto de dar a luz...

No puedo creer que tan grandote y tan bruto! -Gritó Shipo-

Mocoso infeliz!

Inu...yasha... -Dijo Kagome con la voz entrecortada-

Si, kagome. Que quieres? Que necesitas?

Dentro de... po...co... nuestro bebe...

Anciana Kaede! Por que se esta poniendo asi? No me gusta verla en ese estado... Sinceramente no entiendo a las muejeres...

Ya viene! -Gritó Kaede-

La anciana Kaede se preparó para recibir al bebe. Y para sorpresa de todos era hembra. Si, Inuyasha y Kagome habían tenido una hermosa hija mitad bestia a la cual le pusieron Aisha. Tenia un cabello color negro y ojos ambar como los de su padre. Una tez blanca y una linda y hermosa sonrisa como la de su madre.

Luego de que Kaede le dió un pequeño baño, se la entregó a Inuyasha. Este la abrazo muy delicadamente. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño. La colocó en sus brazos como todo un papá experto. Le dió un ligero beso en la mejilla y le susurro al odio: -Erea hermosa, mi pequeña Aisha, tan hermosa como tu madre-. Y sin duda era así. Aisha tenía un increible parecido a Kagome. Su aroma era igual al de ella... Sin lugar a duda, Inuyasha se podía considerar el padre más feliz del mundo. Pero toda esa felicidad, se esfumó cuando oyó unos gritos que venían del lugar donde se encontraba Kagome.

Inuyasha! Ven, rapido! Kagome...

El corazón de Inuyasha, pareció pararse por un segundo... Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con la bebé en sus brazos...

Que le pasa a Kagome?

Se encuentra muy mal... Parese que el parto la ha debilitado mucho... Esta respirando muy agitadamente, como si le fuera casi imposible... Tiene mucha fiebre...

Que diablos! Tu tienes que hacer algo por ella... Se va a curar verdad que si?

Si... Eso creo... Esperemos que mañana siga mejor...

Inuyasha pasó la noche entera junto a su querida Kagome. Cuidandola y velando por sus sueños. La chica no dejaba de temblar... La fiebre estaba aumentando cada vez mas y mas. De su cuerpo y su cara emanaba un sudor frío. El joven la abrazaba, la besaba y le decia que todo iba a estar bien pasara lo que pasara, el siempre iba a estar a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente...

Inuyasha...

Kagome? Te sientes mejor?

Inuyasha... Donde está nuestra hija?

Ella esta durmiendo... Es hermosa, se parese mucho a ti...

Me alegro de que ella haya salido con vida... Me siento muy feliz.

Si, yo tambien. Pero lo estaré aun mas, cuando te recuperes por completo, para asi poder vivir esta felicidad de tener nuestra primera hija juntos...

Inu...

Si?

Desde ayer no me siento muy bien, y tu lo sabes mas que nadie...

Si, pero eso no quiere significar nada. La anciana Kaede dice que te vas a mejorar...

Pero algo me dice que no es así, mi querido Inuyasha...

A que te refieres?

Creo que...

No lo digas! No te va a pasar nada! Es que no entiendes que vas a estar bien? No seas tan testaruda...

Ja ja... No puedo creer que ahora tu me llames testaruda a mi... De solo acordarme por todo lo que pasamos... Desde el dia en que te ví en aquel arbol, cuando nos peleabamos por cualquier cosa, todas las veces que estuvimos a punto de morir... Sabes? Eso es lo que me ha dado las suficientes fuerzas para seguir con vida. El pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado y sobretodo en que ahora te tengo... Es lo unico que ha mantenido mi fe y mis fuerzas por encima de todo y de todos... Pero...

Pero que?

Pero ahora es diferente... A pesar de que la vida me ha dado una hermosa hija, hay algo que me dice que ya cumplí lo que vine a hacer esta vida...

Crees que tu mision como tu dices, es abandonarnos a Aisha y a mi?

No es eso Inuaysha! Nunca pienses eso, pero es solo que... Ahora todas mis fuerza y esperanzas de que voy a salir con vida de esta, se estan agotando cada vez mas y mas...

Kagome... Tu y yo hemos sobrevivido a mounstros, brujas y de toda clase de seres extraños y crees que por esta tonteria vas a...?

La muerte llega siempre cuando menos te lo imaginas Inuyasha...

No te vas a morir! No! No lo voy a permitir! -Gritó enfadado-

Al gritar tan alto, Aisha se despertó y empezó a llorar.

Ven, ayudame a colocarmela en los brazos... Ya es hora de su comida.

Inuyasha hizo lo indicado. Volvió a tomar a su hija por los brazos muy tiernamente ayudando a Kagome para que le diera de comer.

A ver pequeña... Eso es...

Por un momento, kagome pareció recaerse...

Estas bien?

Si, solo... necesito un poco mas de tiempo para recuperarme...

Te ves tan linda con nuestra hija en brazos...

... Inuyasha...

En serio...

Los tres estaban como todo una familia... Era un retrato perfecto. Que pena que la felicidad tarde o temprano se iba a desvanecer...

Kagome empezó a toser fuertemente y la fiebre volvió a empezar. Nuevamente empezo a temblar y a sudar frío. Se puso tan pálida como la nieve y sus ojos ya no reflejaban el mismo brillo.

Kagome... Que te pasa? -Decia Inuyasha mientras tomaba a la bebe y la volvía a poner en su cuna-

Inuyasha, ya es hora de mi partida-Dijo Kagome en un tono de resignación- Quiero decirte que nunca quise que esto terminara de esta manera, pero por lo menos me voy con la satisfacion de que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti

Que dices? No te puedes ir ahora... Ahora que te tengo y que nos amamos tanto...No te puedes ir. tu eres mi Kagome y no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Ademas, menos ahora que tenemos una familia. No puedes dejar a Aisha sin una madre y menos a mi sin mi queridisma Kagome

Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha, peor no los voy a dejar. Yo los cuidaré y los amaré desde donde quiere que esté y muy pronto Inuyasha... Estaremos juntos...Te lo prometo.

Kagome...-Decía indefenso mientras abrazaba a su amada muy fuertemente-

Inuyasha... Te amo.

Al decir estas palabras la joven dejó de respirar y cuando Inuyasha ya no pudo oler aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba Kagome... El ex-hanyou, indefenso y triste solo gritó fuertemente...

Te amaré por siempre Kagome!

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

N.A: Hola a todos los lectores de mi fic!. Le agradesco su tiempo por leer mi historia y tambien por los Reviews. Se que talvez este no fue el final que ustedes esperaban, pero en ningun momento dije que sería igual a los demás... Con un final feliz. Este fic es la excepcion. Aunque si quieren, puedo hacer una 2 parte de la historia donde la protagonista va a ser Aisha. Claro que ya, un poco mas crecida. Eso depende de ustedes. Si me lo piden por un RR o por un mensaje, con gusto lo haré. Mil gracias a Kagome-Cuttie y KagomeKittens...   
Los quiero un montón y nos vemos hasta la proxima oportunidad!


End file.
